Big Brother Buffy
by Ashford
Summary: Buffy and 9 other charcters including willow, xander faith and anya have entered the big brother house and one by one they get voted off by the readers who at the end will determine the winner!Please send me your reviews on this story!
1. Entering the house, the first nomination

Big Brother- Slayer Special  
  
Big Brother theme tune plays in the background  
  
Camera switches on to reveal Devina Mccall in a stunning black dress, she is holding a microphone.  
  
"Hello and welcome to big brother 2004 special",  
  
There's a loud cheer from the audience.  
  
"I'm Devina Mccall and I can honestly say that you are in for a big treat for the next 10 weeks",  
  
There's another cheer from the audience.  
  
One by one limos begin to pull up outside the Big Brother house.  
  
"Oh, look!!!, hear they are" devina yells, she makes her way to the limo's pushing over the odd 1 or two fans.  
  
"Everyone, Please give a warm welcome to Buffy Summers, the slayer with style".  
  
Buffy, climbs out of the limo wearing a tight skirt, shirt and cool shades, she picks up her Suitcases and makes her way towards the cameras, where she does several poses, Devina follows her.  
  
"So Buffy, how does it feel to be here" a Devina yell, Buffy takes off her shades.  
  
"I'm really happy to be here, It's just an amazing experience, and the fans are great"  
  
"Well isn't that wonderful, so its time for you to make you way into the house" Devina screams with excitement.  
  
Buffy picks up her suitcases and disappears into the house.  
  
Willow is next to get out of the limo, Followed by Xander, Anya, Tara, Faith, Andrew, Kennedy, Oz And finally Spike,  
  
Devina interviews them one by one, then they all disappear into the house.  
  
"Wasn't that amazing" Devina shouts jumping up and down, "Anyway, lets not waste time, Turn over to E4 and get watching the live coverage from the house right now, but all I can say is, there is already a shock install for them"  
  
The audience cheers again.  
  
Devina, thinking the camera is off gets annoyed,  
  
"For God sakes, will you all just shut the f up!!!"  
  
The crowed goes silent.  
  
Inside the house, 10.15pm All 10 housemates are in the bedroom  
  
Willow gives Tara a hug.  
  
"I still cant believe im in here you know, it just feels, so surreal" willow states, Tara nods in agreement.  
  
"But no matter what happens within this house, we all have to remember its just a game" Buffy announces, everyone promises that there will be no hard feelings about nomination day.  
  
A voice comes on the loud speaker within the household.  
  
THIS IS BIG BROTHER, YOU MAY ALL KNOW PROCEED TO THE SEATING AREA, ON ONE OF THE CHAIRS YOU WILL FIND A LIST OF INSTRUCTIONS, PLEASE WILL ONE PERSON WITHIN THE GROUP, READ IT OUT TO THE RES OF THE HOUSMATES, THAT IS ALL  
  
They all hastily make there way to the seating area, spike picks up the instructions, but faith snatches them away from him, everyone sits down Except for her and Spike.  
  
"Ok then" faith clears her voice "as a new idea from Big Brother, all housemates shall prepare for nominating tonight, this shall see what each housemate feels about there first night within the house together, each house mate shall be called in Alphabetical order".  
  
Everyone gasps  
  
"What that isn't fair" Andrew declares, "That means im up first and I don't think I can nominate anyone", everyone sighs.  
  
THIS IS BIG BROTHER, WILL ANDREW PLEASE COME TO THE DIARY ROOM  
  
Andrew gulps and makes his way towards the room.  
  
"Good luck" Kennedy says.  
  
Andrew slowly walks into the room, and sits on the red seat.  
  
"H.Hello Big Brother"  
  
There's a delayed reaction  
  
HELLO ANDREW, WILL YOU PLEASE GIVE YOUR FIRST AND SECOND NOMINATIONS, AND WHY YOU HAVE CHOSEN THESE HOUSEMATES  
  
Andrew thinks  
  
1) "Oh my god, emm... this is hard, hang on a moment... The first person I would like to nominate is Faith, this is because I feel very intimidated by her presence, and she kind of scares me" 2) "My second nomination would have to be Willow, and this is simply because she used to be evil, and she killed my best friend warren, and she tried to kill me to, so I would like my revenge, but I still do like her"  
  
THANKYOU, YOU MAY NOW LEAVE THE DIARY ROOM  
  
Andrew leaves and joins the other, trying not to look at Faith And Willow  
  
ANYA WILL YOU PLEASE COME TO THE DIARY ROOM  
  
Anya enters the diary room with a smile on her face  
  
1) "My first nomination will have to be Xander, the reason for this is because, a long time ago he left me at the alter, so I hate him for it"  
  
2) "My second nomination is Andrew, this is simply because he is stupid and over reacts to everything"  
  
YOU, MAY NOW LEAVE THE DIARY ROOM  
  
Anya rejoins the group, still with the smile on her face  
  
WILL BUFFY PLEASE COME TO THE DIARY ROOM  
  
Buffy walks in and sits down  
  
1) "My first nomination will have to be Faith, this is because I believe she will put up some competition for me, and I just want her out" 2) "My second nomination is, Kennedy, because I also believe that she would try and put up some competition, and I think she's a little two faced, so get her out of here"  
  
YOU MAY NOW LEAVE THE DIARY ROOM  
  
Buffy rejoins the group acting cool  
  
WILL FAITH PLEASE COME TO THE DIARY ROOM  
  
She walks in and lies down across the chair  
  
1) "My first nomination will have to be Buffy, this is because she still has a problem with me and sometimes when I see her looking at me, its with disgust, and she make me feel uncomfortable"  
  
2) "My second nomination will be Spike, Its just that I don't like him, he totally annoys me and tries to act as if he's better then us, and I cant put up with that, hmm...there's a thought, can I stake him?"  
  
THERE WILL BE NO STAKING OF THE OTHER HOUSEMATES  
  
"Oh!!!, unfair"  
  
YOU MAY NOW LEAVE THE DIARY ROOM  
  
Faith rejoins the group, and enters the kitchen to get a drink.  
  
WILL KENNDY COME TO THE DIARY ROOM  
  
Kennedy sits down  
  
1) "I would like to nominate Oz, you see the thing is this, no one tries to take willow away from me"  
  
2) "My second nomination will have to be Tara, she is my biggest enemy in the house, I can not allow her and willow to get back together, because then that would leave me out of the group"  
  
YOU MAY NOW LEAVE THE DIARY ROOM  
  
Kennedy rejoins the group and quickly links arms with willow, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
WILL OZ PLEASE COME TO THE DIARY ROOM  
  
He jumps down onto the seat.  
  
1) "My first nomination will have to be spike, I mean hello, he's a vampire and kills guys like me, do the math"  
  
2) "My second nomination will go to Kennedy, because I believe she is very jealous of people and she is snobbish  
  
THANKYOU, YOU MAY NOW LEAVE THE DIARY ROOM  
  
Oz waves to the Camera and leaves the room.  
  
WILL SPIKE, PLEASE COME TO THE DIARY ROOM  
  
He sits down calmly on the arm of the chair  
  
1) My first nomination is Faith; she is the most rudest and arrogant person on this planet  
  
2) My second nomination is Xander, I absolutely hate him and he hates Me so it's a fair deal.  
  
Spike lights a fag  
  
YOU MAY NOW LEAVE THE DIARY ROOM Big Brother chokes.  
  
Spike rejoins the group and sits on the single chair  
  
WILL TARA PLEASE COME TO THE DIARY ROOM  
  
1) "I would like to nominate Oz, this is because I fear he might take my willow away, you know, take her back on the train to straight land"  
  
2) "My second nomination will have to be Kennedy, she's a nice girl and everything, but I can sense that she hates me"  
  
THANKYOU, YOU MAY NOW LEAVE THE DIARY ROOM  
  
Tara rejoins the group and sits crossed legged on the floor, meditating.  
  
WILL WILLOW PLEASE COME TO THE DIARY ROOM  
  
she walks in and gracefully sits down neatly  
  
1) "ok, this is going to sound very Two Face of me, but I would like to nominate Kennedy, this is because, I like her and everything, but I like Tara more  
  
2) "Once again, im sorry, but my second nomination will have to be Oz, I cant afford him to ruin my chances with Kennedy  
  
THANKYOU, YOU MAY NOW LEAVE THE DIARY ROOM  
  
willow rejoins the group and sits next to Tara, Kennedy cuts her eyes at Tara, but she just ignores her  
  
WILL XANDER PLEASE COME TO THE DIARY ROOM  
  
he enters and sits on the arm of the chair  
  
1) "I would like to nominate Spike, reason for this is because, well its just becaue I hate him."  
  
2) "My second nomination will have to be faith, this is because I think she still has the hots for me, and this time, Im serious.  
  
YOU MAY NOW LEAVE THE DIARY ROOM  
  
Xander rejoins the group, who now just wait in silence for the results.  
  
Nominations  
  
Faith-4 nominations Kennedy-4 nominations Spike-3 nominations Oz-3 nominations Xander-2 nominations Andrew-1 nomination Tara-1 nomination Willow-1 nomination Buffy-1 nomination Anya-0 nominations  
  
This is big brother  
  
All the housemates jump up in nerves and Excitement  
  
IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER, THE TWO PEOPLE UP FOR EVICTION IS... FAITH  
  
Faith let out a look of disappointment and sat down, Tara rubbed her shoulder to calm her  
  
"Im ok"  
  
THE SECOND PERSON WHO IS UP FOR EVICTION TONIGHT IS... KENNEDY  
  
She to gave out a disappointed loo, but quickly put back on a smile, although willow had nominated her, she still wasn't expecting her to be up for eviction.  
  
THE PERSON WHO WILL BE LEAVING SHALL BE ANNOUNCED IN AN HOURS TIME, WILL FAITH AND KENNEDY PLEASE PACK THERE BAGS  
  
All fell silent in the Big brother house.  
  
!!WHO GOES, YOU DECIDE!!  
  
TO EVICTE FAITH, EMAIL ME  
  
TO EVICTE KENNEDY EMAIL ME, WHEN I GET ENOUGH EMAILS, I SHALL ANNOUNCE THE PERSON WHO WILL BE LEAVING THE BB HOUSE!!!. 


	2. Kennedy's Eviction, Interview

BIG BROTHER MUSIC PLAYS CAMERA COMES ON TO REVEAL DEVINA IN ANOTHER STUNNING DRESS  
  
"Welcome back to big brother, now then at the moment everything seems pretty silent in the house neither Faith or Kennedy has spoken to anyone since the announcement, well its time for me to speak to the housemates"  
  
There's a cheer from the audience  
  
CAMERA SWITHCES TO THE HOUSMATES, WHO ARE ALL QUIETLY TALKING TO EACH OTHER IN THE SEATING AREA  
  
"Hello all housemates this is Devina live on channel 4 please do not swear" Devina yells down the microphone  
  
"Hi Devina" the housemates shout back, faith and Kennedy hold hands and look down at the floor.  
  
"The audience have voted, and the first person to leave the big brother house is..."  
  
There's a horrible silence  
  
"KENNEDY!!" Devina yells  
  
(Faith looks shocked but Kennedy puts a smile on her face, they all exchange hugs with Kennedy.)  
  
"Kennedy you have 30 seconds to bring your belongings to the door and say your goodbyes, Im coming to get you!!!" Devina screams excitedly  
  
"Kennedy look after yourself ok" willow says, hugging her tightly  
  
"I will" Kennedy Replies  
  
"Hey Kennedy, your in charge of the other slayers while im in here" Buffy states.  
  
Kennedy nods  
  
She jumps up and down excitedly because she can't wait to see the fans  
  
KENNEDY, YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO SAY GOODBYE, 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 KENNEDY, YOU HAVE BEEN EVICTED, WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE. KENNEDY YOU HAVE BEEN EVICTED, WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE  
  
The big iron doors slowly open, everyone waves to Kennedy as she leaves the house, the iron doors close.  
  
Kennedy is shocked at the amount of people who are clapping her; only a select few were booing.  
  
"Kennedy, you are the first person to leave the big brother house" Devina screams, running towards Kennedy, "how does it feel"  
  
Kennedy signs a few books for the fans  
  
"It feels fantastic!!" Kennedy laughs  
  
Devina grabs her by the arm and flings her towards the cameras  
  
Kennedy does a few twirls, and then continues with Devina towards the interview room.  
  
INTERVIEW  
  
"So Kennedy" Devina says, while reading some notes off a piece of paper, "you have left after only 2 hours, how does that feel"  
  
Kennedy takes a drink of water  
  
"Well it was a bit disappointing at first, but when I heard my name called out I was really excited because I couldn't wait to see the fans"  
  
"Well that's good" devina says, "Lets just see who nominated you, and see if you expected any of them"  
  
Kennedy watched all the people nominating her, but when is showed willow, her mouth dropped open.  
  
"I..I just cant believe it, why did she nominate me" Kennedy asked in shock, a tear ran down her cheek, devina handed her a tissue.  
  
"Well it looks like since we brought back Tara from the dead, it seems willow wanted to get back with her, and couldn't afford you to get in the way"  
  
Kennedy began to cry, Devina gave her a hug  
  
"Listen we will cut this interview short, everybody Give a big cheer for, KENNEDY!!!"  
  
The crowed cheers once more.  
  
THE CAMERA BLACKS OUT, BUT THEN COMES BACK ON TO SHOW THE REST OF THE HOUSMATES  
  
12.30pm  
  
Faith is having another drink.  
  
"I cant believe she went and I didn't" Faith said, Oz and Tara try to comfort Faith  
  
"Listen sweetie, that must mean they like you then, you should be happy" Tara stated, she was happy that Kennedy had left, and much preferred Faith to stay.  
  
Meanwhile Buffy, Willow and Anya were having a conversation in the garden,  
  
"Well looks like the battle against each other has begun" Anya said with a gloomy expression, willow nodded in agreement  
  
"Yeah, I don't think the nominations are going to get any easier, infact they might even get harder" Willow added.  
  
"I agree" Buffy said, "That's why I have been thinking, we should form our own group, I mean, we'll be much stronger in a group then individuals" Willow and Anya nodded.  
  
Anya sighed  
  
"The war has begun"  
  
Next time on big brother  
  
It's the group's first task, if they fail, they will get no money for food. There's an Argument between Anya and Xander, when the group discuss about weddings. Willow and Tara, begin to get closer to each other again Its nomination Time!!!  
  
So tune in next time for the next instalment of Big Brother Buffy!!! 


	3. All is Fair in Love And War!

7.15AM, DAY1 IT'S THE HOUSMATES FIRST PROPER DAY IN THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE FAITH AND TARA ARE THE ONLY TWO PEOPLE UP, TARA IS ATTEMPTING TO MAKE BREAKFAST, WHILE FAITH IS CALLED TO THE DIARY ROOM TO TALK ABOUT THE EVENTS FROM LAST NIGHT  
  
(FAITH HOW DO YOU FEEL TODAY) Big brother asks  
  
"Im fine, just abit depressed, do you know what I mean, to be nominated just after you have entered the house hurts. I think I've got a pretty good idea of who nominated me, but im not going to mention names, just incase im wrong".  
  
(DO YOU FEEL ANGRY AT THE OTHER HOUSEMATES FOR NOMINATING YOU)  
  
"Emm... no, no I don't, when we walked into the house we promised not to get angry or upset about the nominations, and I respect that promise which I made"  
  
(THANKYOU, YOU MAY NOW LEAVE THE DIARY ROOM)  
  
"Ok, bye big brother"  
  
Faith walks out of the diary room and sits in the kitchen near Tara.  
  
"What was that about?" Tara asked curiously while mixing some food together, which turned into sticky goo, so she chucked it away, Faith laughed at Tara's failed attempt  
  
"Oh, it was just about what happened last night and how I felt about it"  
  
Tara got out some bread  
  
"I was never good at creating new types of yummy food, do you like toast?"  
  
"Oh yeah, its fine" Faith replied  
  
Tara began to grill the bread.  
  
"So, how did you feel about last night?" Tara asked in concern.  
  
Faith stood up.  
  
"Just upset, tell me Tara, what did I do wrong"  
  
Tara gave Faith a hug  
  
"Nothing Sweetie, you did nothing wrong"  
  
At that time Buffy walked in rubbing her eyes  
  
Faith looked at Buffy then back to Tara  
  
"Listen, im going for a lie down" Faith said, Tara nodded in understandment, and with that Faith disappeared into the bedroom  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked curiously  
  
She was ping to get some juicy gossip  
  
"Oh nothing" Tara replied, "We was just having a chat"  
  
Buffy examined Tara suspiciously  
  
12.30PM THE GROUP ARE ALL IN THE SEATING AREA, TALKING ABOUT WEDDINGS  
  
"So Oz, what's your idea of a perfect wedding?" Andrew asked  
  
The group had all been talking about weddings for the last hour, and no one has mentioned about last night.  
  
"Emm... I would have to say a rock concert, while the loud music is playing, me and my girl would exchange our vows"  
  
Andrew looked as if he was about to cry  
  
"That is so lovely" he said  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and whispered under his breath (idiot)  
  
"So spike, what's your perfect wedding?" Andrew asked again  
  
"Im a vampire, I don't see much chance of getting married to anyone, do you"  
  
"Lets just say is pretend" Andrew said  
  
Everyone listened carefully  
  
"Well if I was still alive and you know, not evil, I would say a church, but since im against all that holy water, id say a nice graveyard"  
  
Buffy laughed  
  
"What???" Spike asked  
  
"Oh, nothing" Buffy replied  
  
"Ok, Anya, your next" Andrew continued,  
  
Everyone tried to whisper to him (NO!!!) but he couldn't hear them  
  
"What is your idea of a perfect wedding?" Andrew asked idiotically.  
  
"Anya had an angry expression on her face, oh well my perfect marriage would have to be the one where the groom actually turns up for it"  
  
Anya stood up and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"But of course, that isn't directed to anybody in particular (Cough- Xander)  
  
Xander was now also on his feet  
  
"Hey, isn't it about time you stopped acting childish and get over it" Xander shouted  
  
Anya punched the table in anger  
  
"Me being childish, oh no, your not blaming this on me, you was the one who wanted to play pretend marriage, but when it come down to the real thing, you just couldn't handle it, your still a little boy Xander Harris".  
  
Xander approached her  
  
"No, do you know what really put me off, it was you, I began to think spending my rest of my life with you, and do you know what I found out"  
  
"WHAT!!" Anya snapped  
  
"You would have drove me crazy"  
  
Everyone looked shocked, but still continued to watch  
  
Anya turned away, her face began to change, change into Anyanka  
  
She laughed slightly  
  
"Do you know what the funny thing about this is?" she said, still facing the other way  
  
"What?" Xander asked in confusion, Anya turned around, Xander stepped back in shock.  
  
"I will always win!!"  
  
Anya raised her arms and with a flash of light, she turned Xander into a kettle  
  
She change back to normal, Everyone Looked at the kettle stunned, Spike laughed  
  
ANYA, WILL YOU PLEASE COME TO THE DIARY ROOM Diary Room  
  
(ANYA, WHEN YOU ENTERED THE HOUSE, YOU WAS GIVEN A SET OF SIMPLE RULES TO FOLLOW, DO YOU AGREE"  
  
"Yes" Anya said, looking guilty  
  
(YOU HAVE JUST BROKEN A BIG BROTHER RULE THEREFORE YOU WILL GET YOUR FIRST FORMAL WARNING, 3 FORMAL WARNINGS WILL IMMEDIATELY PLACE YOU UP FOR EVICTION THAT WEEK, DO YOU UNDERSTAND)  
  
"Yes, Big Brother"  
  
(YOU WILL ALSO, NOT BE ALLOWED TO NOMINATE ANYONE THIS WEEK, BUT THEY WILL STILL BE ALLOWED TO NOMINATE YOU)  
  
Anya was shocked, but simply nodded her head  
  
(WILL YOU PLEASE TURN THE KETTLE BACK INTO XANDER, YOU MAY NOW LEAVE THE DIARY ROOM)  
  
Anya stood up slowly and walked out.  
  
"Anya what happened?" Oz asked caringly,  
  
"Well I have my first formal warning, I will not be aloud to Nominate anyone this week, and I have to turn The kettle back into Xander" Anya replied  
  
"Oh" spike said "We could have had fun with Kettle boy"  
  
Anya waved her arms and with that The kettle changed back into Xander"  
  
"Whoa, where did you send me??" He asked angrily,  
  
"It doesn't matter, you back to your stupid self" Anya replied  
  
She began to cry so she ran of into the bedroom; Faith, Oz and Tara went to comfort her.  
  
Andrew smiled weakly  
  
"So emm...does anyone want to play a game???"  
  
(5.30PM) (WILLOW AND TARA ARE IN THE BEDROOM TALKING TO EACH OTHER)  
  
"So" Willow asked shyly, "Do you think that, there could be a chance, you know, between you and me again"  
  
Tara looked to the floor.  
  
"Well, I have to be honest with you willow, I love you and want to get back with you, but, I just don't think we should get to close in here"  
  
Willow looked at Tara confused  
  
"W.... Why not?" she asked  
  
Tara run her hand through Willows hair,  
  
"Because, if one of us went, the other wouldn't be able to handle it in here by ourselves, and I don't think I want either of us to go through that pain of not being with each other"  
  
A tear run down Tara's cheek, Willow wiped it away,  
  
"Listen just give me one kiss" she said  
  
"What?" Tara asked  
  
"Give me one kiss, and if we don't feel anything, we leave it lie, but if we do, we cant fight nature, if we are meant to be together, we should be together, even if one of us might leave"  
  
Tara leaned over and kissed willow on the lips, they pulled away from each other,  
  
"That was Amaz...." Before willow could finish Tara began to kiss her again, they both lay back on the bed and made out, Faith and Andrew watched in the background  
  
"Aint love grand" Faith said  
  
Andrew looked at her confused.  
  
"Well no, not really"  
  
Faith rolled her eyes and walked away.  
  
NEXT TIME ON BIG BROTHER  
  
Its nomination time for the Housemates Who will be put up for eviction  
  
!!!If you wish to find out, Please keep Reading!!! 


	4. This time, the stakes are high!, The nom...

(DAY 2, 9.30AM) (Tara, Willow and Faith are the only housemates awake, the rest are in bed)  
  
"So, have you two, you know, got back together?" Faith ask curiously, Willow and Tara looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Yes we have" Tara replied happily, she leaned over and kissed willow gently.  
  
"Yep, she's my maybe" willow said, Faith smiles at them both  
  
"well good for you, at least some people can get on in this house" Faith sighed, she sat down twirling her spoon in her cereal bowl.  
  
"What, you and Buffy haven't sorted out your problems?" willow asked.  
  
Faith huffed.  
  
"Nah, she's still trying to act like she's the important one amongst us, well if she thinks she can act all miss big boots around me, she has another thing coming" faith moaned.  
  
"now Faith" Tara interrupted "Calm down, its not going to be any good if you and Buffy fight"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I know, I just wish I could teach her she's not as powerful as she thinks"  
  
Suddenly Xander walked in wrapped in a towel.  
  
"Hey girls" he said cheerily, he sat down next to Tara and whistled an annoying tune.  
  
"Hey Xand" they replied,  
  
Xander looked around at them uncomfortably.  
  
"Ok, is it just me, or do I sense a moody vibe in this room"  
  
"It's nothing" Faith replied, all fell silent  
  
(12.46pm, everyone is in the seating area)  
  
(THIS IS BIG BROTHER, WILL ANDREW PLEASE COME TO THE DIARY ROOM)  
  
Andrew screamed excitedly and walked into the room  
  
(ANDREW, CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE ME THE NAMES OF THE TWO PEOPLE WHO YOU WISH TO NOMINATE)  
  
1) "My first nomination is for Faith, because I think she undermines my intelligence, and I feel abit intimidated by her.  
  
2) "My second nomination is for spike, because he's scary, I mean what if the first appears to him while he's in here, spike might start attacking us all again, and I heard that he goes for the puny ones first, well, that's what faith told me last night"  
  
(THANK YOU, YOU MAY NOW LEAVE THE DIARY ROOM)  
  
Andrew left the Diary room humming to himself.  
  
(THIS IS BIG BROTHER, WILL BUFFY PLEASE COME TO THE DIARY ROOM)  
  
Buffy entered the room and sat down  
  
(BUFFY, CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE ME THE NAMES OF THE TWO PEOPLE WHO YOU WISH TO NOMINATE)  
  
1) "yes emm... my first nomination will be for Anya, this is purely because she turned my best friend into a kettle, but although I found it funny, it's the principle of the matter"  
  
2) "my second nomination will be for, Tara, because I feel that she and Faith have been Talking behind my back, and although I would like to see faith gone, it just hurts me so much to see one of my friends talking about me"  
  
(THANK YOU, YOU MAY NOW LEAVE THE DIARY ROOM)  
  
Buffy walked out smiling and clapping her hands  
  
(THIS IS BIG BROTHER WILL FAITH PLEASE COME TO THE DIARY ROOM)  
  
Faith entered the room and sat down  
  
(FAITH CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE ME THE NAMES OF THE TWO PEOPLE WHO YOU WISH TO NOMINATE)  
  
1) "My first nomination will have to be for B. This is because she acts as if she is better then the rest of us, which really gets on my boobs, do you know what im saying"  
  
2) "My second nomination would have to be Andrew, get that little fruit cake out of here!!!"  
  
(THANK YOU, YOU MAY NOW LEAVE THE DIARY ROOM)  
  
Faith walked out and headed towards the fridge  
  
(THIS IS BIG BROTHER WILL OZ PLEASE COME TO THE DIARY ROOM)  
  
Oz walked into the room and sat down  
  
(OZ CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE ME THE NAMES OF THE TWO PEOPLE WHO YOU WISH TO NOMINATE)  
  
1) "My first nomination will have to be for Tara, I think she's trying to make me jealous of her getting with willow, and its actually working!!!"  
  
2) "My second nomination will be for Anya, what the hell was she thinking turning Xander into a kettle, she's to dangerous to keep in here"  
  
(THANK YOU, YOU MAY NOW LEAVE THE DIARY ROOM)  
  
Oz walked out calmly and walked outside  
  
(THIS IS BIG BROTHER WILL SPIKE PLEASE COME TO THE DIARY ROOM)  
  
spike entered the room and sat down  
  
(SPIKE CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE ME THE NAMES OF THE TWO PEOPLE WHO YOU WISH TO NOMINATE)  
  
1) "I would like to nominate Xander, he's an idiot, treating like Anya like that, she deserves better"  
  
2) "My second nomination is for Oz, he actually believes he is cooler then I am, HA!!!, yeah right"  
  
(THANK YOU, YOU MAY NOW LEAVE THE DIARY ROOM)  
  
Spike headed straight towards the garden for a fag  
  
(THIS IS BIG BROTHER WILL TARA PLEASE COME TO THE DIARY ROOM)  
  
Tara entered the room and sat down  
  
(TARA CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE ME THE NAMES OF THE TWO PEOPLE WHO YOU WISH TO NOMINATE)  
  
1) "My first nomination will be for Oz, I think he is very sneaky and very two faced, and there's just something about him I don't like"  
  
2) "my second nomination would have to be for Buffy, I hate to do this but since we entered this house she has been very nasty, I don't know if its just that she's adjusting, but im not going to take that attitude off her, and I know a few other people in here who also is annoyed with it"  
  
(THANK YOU, YOU MAY NOW LEAVE THE DIARY ROOM)  
  
Tara walked straight over to willow and sat next to her  
  
(THIS IS BIG BROTHER WILL WILLOW PLEASE COME TO THE DIARY ROOM)  
  
Willow entered the room and sat down  
  
(WILLOW CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE ME THE NAMES OF THE TWO PEOPLE WHO YOU WISH TO NOMINATE)  
  
1) "Emm...gosh... I would like to nominate, Andrew, I just think he's a weird little freak, and he should just go"  
  
2) "my second nomination is for Anya, she is begging to get very rude and I think she could be dangerous to everyone in this house"  
  
(THANK YOU, YOU MAY NOW LEAVE THE DIARY ROOM)  
  
Willow walked out whistling  
  
(THIS IS BIG BROTHER WILL XANDER PLEASE COME TO THE DIARY ROOM)  
  
Xander entered the room and sat down  
  
(XANDER CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE ME THE NAMES OF THE TWO PEOPLE WHO YOU WISH TO NOMINATE)  
  
1) "Yep, easy, my first nomination will be for Anya, I mean, hoe dare she, yeah so I admit that I did some awful things to her in the past but that doesn't give her the right to turn me into a kitchen appliance"  
  
2) "My second nomination is for Faith, I think she's plotting something against Buffy, and know one messes with me or my friends!!!"  
  
(THANK YOU, YOU MAY NOW LEAVE THE DIARY ROOM)  
  
Xander sat down and continued to eat his sandwich  
  
(THIS IS BIG BROTHER, WILL ALL HOUSE MATES PLEASE REMAIN IN THE SEATING AREA, WE SHALL BE BACK WITH THE RESULTS SHORTLY) ANDREW: 2 Votes  
  
ANYA: 4 Votes  
  
BUFFY: 2 Votes  
  
FAITH: 2 Votes  
  
OZ: 2 Votes  
  
SPIKE: 1 Vote  
  
TARA: 2 Votes  
  
WILLOW: 0 Votes  
  
XANDER: 1 vote  
  
Everyone sat quietly in the seating area awaiting the results.  
  
(THIS IS BIG BROTHER; THERE ARE 6 HOUSEMATES UP FOR EVICTION)  
  
There was a gasp from the housemates at the shock of 6 people being up for eviction  
  
Everything suddenly quietened down.  
  
(THOSE 6 HOUSEMATES ARE, IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER... ANDREW ANYA BUFFY FAITH OZ TARA  
  
YOU WILL BE PUT UP FOR THE PUBLIC VOTE)  
  
Everyone just sat quietly, stunned,  
  
It is defiantly now, war  
  
(WHO GOES, YOU DECIDE)  
  
(IT IS UP TO YOU, THE READERS TO PICK WHEVER YOU WANT TO LEAVE, THE CHOICES ARE)  
  
ANDREW  
  
ANYA  
  
BUFFY  
  
FAITH  
  
OZ  
  
TARA  
  



	5. Day 3

**DAY 3**

**6.14AM**

**Xander and Willow have been up for the past hour, discussing about the nominations.**

"I can't believe it" willow said in a gentle tone, "six of us up for eviction, I wonder who's gonna go?"

"Aslong as it's not Buffy, I don't really care and you shouldn't either will, we're safe, for another week anyway". Xander took a sip of his coffee and sat down at the table.

"Yeah, but, Tara can't go, I mean we've only just got back together again, she can't leave me, I'm weak without her!" willow began to cry, Xander rubbed her shoulders gently.

"but your not weak" he said in a caring tone "you have proven to yourself that you could move on without Tara, you turned to the dark side, but managed to turn back, you're the strongest person I know will, you'll survive!"

Willow smiled at him, and nodded her head.

**8AM **

You can hear a loud alarmgoing off throughout the house, the housemates moan as they climb out of bed.

"Just for one day could I get a good night sleep!" she moaned. Faith rolled her eyes as she headed into the shower.

"I don't know, I find the alarms, very energetic" Anya said in an enthusiastic tone, "it reminds me of the Black Death" she looked at everyone staring at her "not that I enjoyed it"

Andrew approached spike who was sitting outside in some shade.

"So, spike….spike, spike, spikey" Andrew repeated.

"If you say my name one more time, my bloody fist is gonna collide with your face" spike replied in an angered tone.

"Ok, ok, I'm backing off" Andrew said, stepping back into the sunlight, "ive just come to tell you that BB wants us all to gather in the front room. It must be this week's task or something."

**IN THE FRONT ROOM, THE GROUP GATHERS**

Faith stands in front of everyone holding a silver piece of paper. She cleared her throat.

"listen up, BB wants us to write and perform a play, it must be about house mates, and must show there personality and one serious point in there lives, you will each split up into three groups, and will choose a character to focus on, then you will perform on the Thursday, no housemate is aloud to play themselves in the performance, GOOD LUCK!"

Everyone sat in silence for a moment, looking at each other, before slowly arranging themselves into groups.

In the first group, Buffy teamed up with willow and Xander and took them into the garden.

In the second group, faith teamed up with Tara and Anya, she led them into the bedroom.

Finally Oz Spike and Andrew were left standing with each other, looking rather uncomfortable, they took the front room.

**8.25AM **

**EACH GROUP IS DISCUSSING WHICH CHARCTER TO CHOOSE**

**Buffy's group **

"Listen guys, I think we should do Anya" Buffy said in a quiet tone. Xander raised his hand.

"I say we don't, come on, it's a bit unfair, basing it on my ex!" he said in an angered manner.

"But wasn't it you who left her at the alter?" willow said in a gentle voice.

"Yeah, but…."

"Then, it's settled, we do Anya" Buffy interrupted. Willow and Buffy put there hands together, then looked at Xander, who grumpily also put his hand with there's.

"Ok, let's get to work!"

**Faiths Group**

"Ok, who we should do?" faith asked. They each looked at each other.

"Well, we could do spike" Anya suggested, "I mean, he does have that long bloody history"

"But what about willow, I mean, she went to the darkest place imaginable and recovered from it, that was amazing!" Tara said.

"Ok, so we're down to 2, let's vote"

**Spikes Group**

There's a weird silence.

"Emm… we should do Buffy" Spike suggested.

Oz nodded "yeah, I agree"

"Me too" Andrew added, "emm… when do we eat?"

**WHO WILL FAITHS GROUP CHOOSE TO DO?**

**THERES A BIG ARGUMENT IN STORE BETWEEN TWO PEOPLE**

**THE GROUP START WRITING THERE SCRIPT**

**AND THERES A MYSTERY GUEST JOINING THE GROUP, WHO IS IT?**

**(JOIN US NEXT TIM ON BB BUFFY)**


	6. Day 3 Continued Anya's Sorrow

**12.15PM**

**(The groups have been practising there performance for 3 hours, Anya is in the diary room)**

HELLO ANYA:

"Hey bb"

HOW DO YOU FEEL THE HOUSEMATES ARE COPING WITH THIS TASK:

"ok I suppose, there's been a few arguments here and there as to who does what, but other then that everything is fine" Anya sighs quietly

ANYA, IS THERE ANYTHING WRONG?

"Well, it's just that its only day three and everyone seems to be going crazy, god! Am I the only sain person around here? I mean, nobody likes me, xander Buffy, none of them really want me here, I just feel a' bit down, anyway, best get back to the group, it looks like faiths about to blow her fuse, it looks funny!"

THANK YOU, YOU MAY NOW LEAVE THE DIARY ROOM

Anya smiles sweetly "thanks bb" she walks out of the room

(Meanwhile, Buffy, willow and xander are rehearsing there play in the garden)

"Ok, so does everyone know what they are doing?" Buffy asks. Will and xand nod, "ok then, let's begin"

"This is a story about a vengeance demon" says xander in an irritated voice. "Her name is Anya". Willow jumps out from behind xander

"GRRR! I am the great Anyanka, bow down before me". Buffy laughs and gives willow two thumbs up, willow smiles.

"and now we show for you, our performance" xander continues.

Buffy gets on her knees as xander pretends to hit her, then walks away.

"help me, please someone, I feel like a need for vengeance" Buffy calls rather unconvincingly. Willow suddenly pops up from the crowd.

"Ha ha ha, I am the great Anyanka, I am here to wreak vengeance on evil men" willow bellows out. Buffy climbs to her feet.

"Oh Anyanka, please I wish my boyfriend was spineless". Willow quickly turns away, slides something on her face and turns back. It is a badly drawn mask of Anya as a demon.

"It is done!" willow bellows out. Xander suddenly flops to the floor.

"Oh thank you Anyanka!" Buffy says in a loving tone.

All three of them stand up together and give a bow.

"See, I told you it was good"

(Meanwhile in faiths group)

"So, its decided" faith said in an exhausted tone "we will do willow, finally, we can get some rehearsals done!"

"Ok, so whose goanna play who?" Tara asked in a dreary tone.

"I'll play willow" faith quickly interrupted"

"Ok, so I guess I will play xander" Tara added, "Anya, who are you goanna be?" Tara asked

Anya sighed deeply, "I'll be Buffy?"

"Good, that sorted then, come on, time to rehearse"

(Meanwhile in spikes group)

"Ok, what I say goes, do you understand!" spike said in a demanding voice

"Yeah, whatever" oz replied

"Yes master, I will be your obedient servant" Andrew added, spike rolled his eyes.

"Ok, now who's who?"

"Oh, can I be Buffy, please!" Andrew said raising his hand into the air. Spike sighed deeply and lit a fag.

"Fine, you can be Buffy".

"I guess I will be a big bad, who was Buffy toughest challenge, glory? Yeah, I guess I will be glory" oz said in a relaxed tone

"Hello, who am I supposed to be?" spike asked in an agitated voice. Oz and Andrew looked him up and down, turned to each other and smiled.

"You can be dawn" oz said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh bloody hell!"

"Hey, we're a bunch of dudes acting like a bunch of chicks, cool!" Andrew added.

Spike and oz looked at him and walked away.

5.30PM

BUFFY, WILLOW, XANDER, TARA AND OZ ARE AT THE SEATING AREA TALKING ABOUT ANYA

"I hate her, after what she did to me yesterday, I hope she goes" xander said in an angered expression.

"Listen, I know what she did was wrong and everything, but you did say some pretty harsh things to her, besides, it was you who left her at the alter, you can't blame her for being angry at you" Buffy replied

"Yeah I know, I understand that, but times change, and people have to move on, but that girl constantly holds onto the past, she's always so bitter" xander explained.

"but look what job she had xander, I mean vengeance demon, wreaking the havoc on men, I mean that must of affected her a lot, you really don't feel for her?" willow asked in a concerned voice.

Xander shook his head coldly.

"No, I gave her chances to move on, but she didn't, so as far as I'm concerned she has to live with it, because I know that I'm not goanna stay stuck in the past"

"That's harsh" Tara replied

"Yeah dude, she has done some pretty bad things, but she's paying for them now, the last thing she needs is you on her back" oz added. Xander rose in anger

"You know what guys, if you want to take her side then whatever, just leave me alone" xander stormed off into the diary room.

FAITH, SPIKE, ANYA AND ANDREW ARE IN THE BEDROOM

"I just don't understand why xander has to be so mean to me" Anya sobbed. She lay face down onto her bed and began to cry.

"Listen, xander is a moron love, take it from me, your better off without him" spike said comfortingly.

"Yeah, you're a strong person, you can't let a pip squeak like that get you down, come on" faith grabbed Anya and pulled her off her bed.

"I know I may not be the nicest person at times, but I hate it when a creep like that tries to bully people, especially when he's a nobody"

"Yeah, faiths right" Andrew said in a very enthusiastic tone, "we must rise above it, we must come together, and we must work at each others side and together we can win!" Faith Spike and Anya all stared at Andrew weirdly, he sat on his bed.

"Besides, we're the cool group" he added

**Next time,**

**The group perform their task, will they succeed?**

**Also, Buffy and faith come head to head in a bittered twist of rivalry**

**And Tara reveals something upsetting to love sick willow **

**Join us next time on Big Brother Buffy!**


	7. Day 4 Task's, Rewards and Bitter things

**Day 4**

**9.05am**

**(Anya is in the garden; Tara and willow are sitting in the dining area talking about their relationship)**

"I can't wait till we get out of here!" Willow said excitedly "We can live together again, in our own house, with our own bed, oh, and we can have a puppy called Benny"

Tara looked away from willow nervously. Willow touched Tara's hand in concern

"Baby, what's wrong? willow asked

Tara turned to face willow. Then placed her other hand on top of willow's

"I don't think this can work…….I… I mean, for now" she stuttered nervously

Willow pulled her hand away from Tara's, then looked seriously into her eyes

"What do you mean?" Willow asked, "Why don't you think it will?"

"Because" Tara began, now climbing to her feet "you have a completely different life now, I haven't been apart of it for 2 years, a lot has gone on and.." she paused slightly "I don't think we're ready"

Willows eyes began to water slightly as she to climbed to her feet.

"Oh, so you just mean to say you lead me on" she snapped in a slightly angered expression

Tara stepped back in shock of this reply

"No, no sweetie, I dint mean it like that" Tara replied in a gentle tone.

"Well what the hell else is wrong then!" willow snapped again, now raising her voice and starting to cry

THIS IS BIG BROTHER, WILL WILLOW COME TO THE DIARY ROOM

With that, willow stormed off into the room leaving Tara who had begun to cry quietly to herself.

Willow sat in the big fluffy red chair; her eyes were red and bloodshot because of the crying.

WILLOW, BIG BROTHER CALLED YOU IN HERE SO THAT YOU COULD CALM DOWN

Willow rubbed here eyes

"I'm sorry, but….." she sobbed "I just want her so much"

DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT? Big Brother asked

"There's nothing to talk about" Willow sobbed heartedly

OK WILLOW, IF YOU EVER NEED TO TALK, BIG BROTHERS ALWAYS HERE TO LISTEN

**12.07pm**

(Most of the housemates are in the seating area; Anya has called xander to the bedroom)

"What do you want?" Xander snapped. He was clearly still angry with Anya for the other day.

"I was walking in the garden this morning and I remember thinking, what a total loser you are"

"Oh, so you called me in here to insult me" Xander interrupted

"Let me finish" Anya continued "so, I remember thinking how much satisfaction I would have by ripping off your arms and beating them over your head, But then, I began to think about how much is till cared for you, and the sex..….. Mostly the sex, and everything then got confusing to me and…." she looked at the confused look on Xnader's face "What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry"

Xander looked shocked at the whole speech, and didn't know what exactly to say back

Anya stood uncomfortably.

"This is the part where you're supposed to apologise back" she told him

He nodded, still in slight shock

"Emm… yeah, I'm sorry to" He said; now getting back all ability to talk. He gave Anya a slight hug and stepped away.

"Yey, ok" Anya said, pleased with the success "Do we have sex now?" she asked

**3.42pm**

(Yesterday, Big Brother set the housemates a task where they would have to perform a play about one of the other housemates. For the past 30 minutes, Buffy and Faiths group have preformed their play. It is now Spikes group's turn)

Andrew stood staring at everyone who were watching him. Fear filled his head as he just stood there.

"Say your bloody line you nitwit!" Spike demanded

"Emm… I am Buffy, I'm a slayer, I…… forgot my lines"

"Oh god, please, someone stop me from killing him" spike said

Andrew looked from Spike to Oz, who were both shaking their heads in anger.

"Sorry guys, I cant do this" Andrew screamed out in a burst of nerves. He quickly ran into the toilet and locked the door.

"Bugger this, I'm going for a fag" Spike said in an annoyed tone. He made his way to the garden

With that, the rest of the groups also broke apart.

**4.30pm**

(Big Brother has called the group into the living quarters to announce the results of this week's task)

The group sat patiently, small talk was exchanged while waiting.

THIS IS BIG BROTHER, THE RESULTS OF THIS WEEKS TASK ARE AS FOLLOWED. GROUP BUFFY AND GROUP FAITH HAVE PASSED THE TASK, GROUP SPIKE HAS FAILED

"Bollocks" Is all that spike said to the news

WITH 2 PASSES OUT OF 3, THE WHOLE GROUP HAS THEREFORE PASSED THIS WEEKS TASK AND THEREFORE WILL RECEIVE £100 SHOPPING MONEY. ALSO, LATER TONIGHT- FOR ALL THOSE WHO WERE INVOLVED IN PASSING THIS TASK, A SMALL PARTY WILL BE HED IN THE DINNING AREA. GROUP SPIKE WILL REMAIN IN THE BEDROOM FOR THE DURATION OF THE PARTY, DUE TO THEIR FAILURE.

"What! No way, that's so unfair" Oz spoke out in a protesting, yet still Kool tone.

"Well just think of it this way- we can have a nice long chat" Andrew said cheerily.

Spike dropped his head on the table in disappointment.

**7.05pm**

(The party has been happening for 25minutes. For their success in the task, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Faith, Anya and Tara have been given a party, including music, food and whine)

Faith was dancing wildly to Xander, who stood their looking nervously at all the attention he was getting. Anya and Tara spoke contently to each other, picking at the different party foods, which had been laid out. Buffy and willow sat on the couch, talking quietly to each other.

"Are you ok?" Buffy said, Rubbing Willow gently on the shoulder.

Willow showed a slight smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I am. It hurts, but she's right, so much has changed, and we just need to give it time" Willow said, now smiling at the possibility that there still might be a future for her and Tara.

Buffy nodded her head to the beat of the music

"I'm proud of you will, you've come so far, and your strong" She said, now turning to look at Xander and Faith. "Look at her" Buffy said in a tone of disgust "Could you get more tacky" She said.

Faith heard this and turned to face Buffy.

"You got a problem with the way I dance B?" she asked in a serious tone

Everyone turned to face the two of them.

"No no no" Buffy said in a slight amused expression "Not if your going for that desperate look"

"HEY!" Xander interrupted "I'm not that bad"

Buffy rose to her feet as Faith approached her.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm having a good time, we can't all be moody and try to get the world to revolve around us" Faith snapped back

"What do you mean by that!" Buffy said in an angered expression

The two were ready to come to blows, and realising this both Willow and Tara stepped up at the same time and holding out their arms said,

"**SEPARATE"**

With that, both Faith and Buffy went flying to opposite sides of the room. Willow and Tara exchanged looks to each other, before running to both Slayers. Willow ran to Buffy's side and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet

"Why did you do that for!" She snapped at willow

"Hey!" I'm just trying to stop you from getting yourself kicked out.

Tara ran to Faiths side and watched her climb to her feet.

"Are you ok?" She asked in a concerned tone

"Yeah, I'm Kool" she said, looking over to Buffy and cutting her eyes.

With this the music went dead, the party was over. Everyone left the room except Anya who was still to distracted by the party food. She looked up when she noticed everything was quiet.

"Oh, no more party?" she spoke out, there was no reply "Fine, but I'm keeping the chips and dip"

**10.27pm**

(Oz is in the Diary room)

HELLO OZ

"Hi big bro"

HOW HAS YOUR DAY GONE

Oz, remained silent for a few seconds, then cleared his throat.

"It's been boring- I mean, nothing happened this morning. We failed the stupid play this afternoon, and I apparently missed an awesome showdown between Buffy and Faith as Xander put it" Oz said in a depressed way

DO YOU FEEL YOU HAVE CONNECTED WITH ANY OF YOUR FELLOW HOUSEMATES

Oz looked to the floor "No, I don't, I'd love to say I've gotten closer to willow again, but with Tara here, it's a little impossible, I'm playing second fiddle"

HOW DO YOU FEEL, THE HOUSEMATES ARE GETTING ON AS A GROUP

"Everything seems content enough, but I've started to notice that the group is slowly coming apart by the seems- I feel in a few weeks time, if not a few days, the housemates will split off into to groups"

DO YOU FEEL THAT THERE ARE CERTAIN PEOPLE CAUSING THIS RIFT IN THE HOUSE?

"Yeah I do, I think tis mainly Buffy and Faith. They are two very strong individual characters who like to be in charge, and when they both crave to be the leader, there gona clash"

ANYTHING ELSE YOU WOULD LIKE TO TALK ABOUT?

"Nah, I'm tired, listening to Andrew is enough to tire anyone out"

**Next time,**

A love triangle begins to form as Willow and Tara's "relationship" begins to take a twist

**Xander reveals his true feelings towards his fellow housemates**

**Buffy gets a caution from Big Brother**

**And it's eviction time for one of the housemates,**

**Join us next time for a Buffy Big Brother special long edition**

**Who goes, you decide**

**Anya**

**Buffy**

**Faith**

**Oz**

**Tara**

**(Message me, who you want to go)**


	8. Day 5 Walking and talking Part 1

**Day 5**

**9.52am**

**(Anya and Andrew are in the kitchen, talking about eviction night)**

"I don't want to go" Andrew said in a saddened tone. He takes a drink of his coffee and continues "I mean, if it was just between me and you, then I wouldn't mind going, because you're just awesome"

Anya smiled in appreciation to this comment "Thank you very much, that's very sweet of you" she replied "I would want you to go to, because lets face it, I am pretty great"

Andrew sighed and stood there for a moment thinking.

"If im being honest I think Tara should go, I mean, who does she think she is, she's been dead 2 years, why doesn't she just move on and get on with her life... I mean death... I mean..." he stopped abruptly, noticing Willow approaching the kitchen.

"Hey guys" Willow said in her usual cheery tone "Your up early"

"Yeah, Ganandork here woke me up early just to talk" Anya replied.

"Oh, what were you guys talking about?" she asked enquiringly, no one replied. Willow examined their faces, then a short smile rose on hers "Or should I ask who are you talking about?" she quickly grabbed a stool and sat close to Andrew and Anya "well, what's the gossip?" she asked in an excited tone.

"Nothing and no-one" Andrew was quick to say, taking another sip of his coffee. Anya stared at him confused.

"Yes we were" she began, Andrew started to shake his head, but Anya dismissed it "We were talking about who might be going tonight and Andrew said that he thought Tara should go because she's not even part of the group anymore" Andrew covered his face with his hands in shame. Willow slowly rose from her chair, staring at Andrew.

"Who are you to say she isn't part of this group" She said, slowly getting more angry by the second "your not even part of the group, you never have been, how dare you say that!" She began to storm away, but suddenly turned back to Andrew "I really hope you go tonight, your just an annoying hobbit and it's about time you get the boot" with that last remark, she stormed off into the garden to cool down.

Andrew watched Willow leave the room, and with a look of shock on his face turned to Anya slowly "Well thank you Anya, you have just gotten me into trouble with a very powerful pissed off witch"

Anya smiled graciously "Your welcome"

**10.25am**

**(Buffy, Xander, Andrew and Oz are in the bathroom, talking about Faith)**

"I mean can you believe her!" Buffy yelled from inside the shower "She has the nerve to come into this house, try to take over and acts like the queen of whoresvil on TV!!"

Buffy turned off the hot water and climbed out of the shower with a large towel wrapped around her.

"Don't you think your being a bit harsh?" Xander asked in a concerned tone "I mean, she isn't hurting anyone, maybe she isn't doing it to annoy you, maybe she is just trying to have fun"

Buffy turned to him with fire in her eyes

"Trying to have fun! Remember the last time Faith tried to have fun... how many people did she kill that time Xander!"

"But isn't she different now, I mean, killers can reform" Andrew said quietly.

"People like her never change!" Buffy replied furiously.

Everything fell silent for a moment, and then Andrew stood up

"Maybe you're just jealous" he said looking Buffy directly in the eyes.

This hit Buffy like a brick to the head. She suddenly felt the urge to beat Andrew to a pulp.

Andrew also saw this in her eyes, so fearing for himself, he quickly left the bathroom.

Buffy sat slowly, trying to calm herself down, she couldn't believe that one person could get her in such a state, but she knew inside that Faith had always been the person who could get to her.

"Buffy just chill yeah" Oz finally spoke, he smiled slightly "It's just this whole atmosphere we are in, of course tempers are going to flare when we are all enclosed with each other for so long, it's a natural reaction"

"He's right" Xander agreed.

Buffy nodded gently to them and sighed.

"Your right, your completely right, im sorry guys, I didn't mean to scare you in any way. Vampires, demons Hell gods I can handle... being trapped with a bunch of my friends for a few days I really can't, maybe I don't belong here"

"No Buff you do, don't separate yourself from us, your not alone, we are all in the same situation, just don't giv..." Xanders suddenly interrupted

"You bitch, can't say anything to my face, so you gota bitch about me behind my back, that's low B" Faith yelled as she burst threw the bathroom door. Andrew followed closely.

"Faith, I didn't mean to bitch" Buffy replied "I was just talking to my friends; I had to get it out some way, its better than punching you isn't it?"

Faith scowled at her

"Well, if you want to punch me, go on then" Faith presented her chin "Go on B, get it off your chest, take a big swing"

Buffy gritted her teeth, feeling the fire begin to burn in her again

"Faith, I don't want to hurt you"

"Oh get over yourself B! The only reason you hate me is because you're scared that your friends like me more than you"

This struck Buffy like a sword through the heart and with a sudden thrust; Buffy punched Faithwith all her might, square on the jaw.

Faith fell backwards, taken by surprise. She sat on the floor for a moment, rubbing her jaw, then looked up at Buffy

"That's it B, I've had it with you" Faith scowled, she climbed to her feet "time to sort this out once and for all"

**"Barrier"** a voice suddenly called out from the door way.

Tara stood there with her arm raised. She had heard all the commotion from the bedroom and came to see what was happening.

Everyone turned to look at her. Oz and Xander sighed in relief whilst Buffy and Faith scowled under their breaths.

Tara had raised a magical barrier in-between the slayers so neither one could hurt each other.

Faith stared at Buffy for a brief moment with hate in her eyes, and then walked away, pushing past Andrew.

**11.05am**

**(Tara and Anya are in the living room)**

"Do you find yourself getting bored, I mean in this place?" Tara asked Anya enquiringly

"Nope, there's lots of things to do here, for instance" Anya walked over to one of the many mirrors "If you stare at this mirror long enough, you might be able to see the camera men sitting there eating doughnuts and drinking tea"

Tara giggled

THIS IS BIG BROTHER, WILL BUFFY COME TO THE DIARY ROOM, IMMEDIATELY

"I wonder what that's about?" Anya said "big brother sounded very authoritive"

"They are probably going to tell her off for hitting Faith earlier" Tara replied.

At that moment, Buffy came walking through the living room to get to the diary room door

"Hey guys, I wonder how bad they are going to yell?" Buffy asked as she passed through

"Don't worry about it sweetie" Tara said reassuringly "They will probably only give you a warning"

Buffy smiled at this, and then pressed the button on the wall to open the door to the diary room, she entered.

Buffy sat down on the big comfy chair and awaited the voice.

HELLO BUFFY

"Emm…hi"

AT 10.29AM THIS MORNING, YOU ATTACKED FAITH, AS ARE AWARE, BIG BROTHER WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS BEHAVIOUR AND THEREFORE HAS NO CHOICE BUT TO REMOVE YOU FROM THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE"

"What? Are you kidding…. Please don't"

WHEN YOU ARE READY TO LEAVE, PLEASE EXIT TO THE DOOR BEHIND YOU, WHERE A MEMBER OF THE CREW WILL ESCORT YOU OFF THE PREMISES"

Buffy sat, shocked at the news, tears began to show in her eyes

DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY BUFFY

Buffy sat quietly for a moment "I'm just sorry for hitting faith… I don't know what else to say… I'm

Just sorry"

With that, Buffy stood up slowly, and exited the house

**12.33pm**

**All of the housemates have been gathered on the sofas. Oz has been called to the diary room to collect a note which he must read out loud to the rest of the group. **

"Ok, everyone quiet" Oz spoke "this is a letter from big brother. It says **Due to Buffy's recent behavior, she had been removed from the big brother house"**

There were sudden gasps of shock amongst many of the contestants. Willow covered her mouth in shock.

"I can't believe it" Xander whispered to himself

"**However, Buffy's departure will not effect this week's eviction, we repeat, eviction will happen as normal"**

Everyone looked at each other, all was silent, no one spoke

(END OF PART 1- PART 2 COMING SOON)


End file.
